


The Dragonfly Effect

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-23
Updated: 2006-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya comes full circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragonfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Eliza. Written for the wk_100 challenge of "Time Travel." Title taken from the M. Craft song "Dragonfly," the lives of dragonflies, and the infamous Butterfly Effect theory.

He knows this road, this rain, this house set back in the trees. Knows the boy and girl racing toward the house, and he doesn't think before he's running to intercept them.

They skid to a halt before him, brother protectively moving in front of sister, both staring at him like he's a ghost.

Perhaps it's the right word.

"Who--" his younger self begins, but the house blows up, and he knows there's no more time.

He dodges around the children, runs for the road with sword drawn, waits for the car to round the corner.

For this he came.


End file.
